Discussion utilisateur:109.9.17.235
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Discussion utilisateur:Kiruaruka. ' '. C’est un moyen simple de garder une trace de tes contributions et faciliter la communication avec le reste de la communauté. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 14:23 (UTC) Oui,il y a une petite incohérence,mais faut le dire à DarkAngel ^^'!Et puis,ce n'est pas bien grave :)! Heu,je sais pas ^^'....Parti sûrement faire des courses ^^"! Jolsma septembre 29, 2014 à 16:36 (UTC) Oui,je me suis bien marrée pour cette question xD! PS: J'ai continué un peu le one-shot sur Minara,hier ^^! Jolsma septembre 29, 2014 à 16:38 (UTC) Nounours !!!!!!!! 8D La première fois que que j'ai vu Chrono Stone et que j'ai apperçu le nounours j'étais devant mon écran WHAT THE FUCK ?! xD A ce moment la ma tête devait a peu près ressembler à ça : O.o' Bref je trouve que mon deuxième dessin est mieux réussi que le premier ^^ Chui contente de moi par contre j'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais pour les cheveux ^^' Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:03 (UTC) Tu ne réponds pas:O? Jolsma septembre 29, 2014 à 18:56 (UTC) Surprise ;-) Voila ta surprise ! :D Désolé je n'ai pas pu le faire sur ordi parce que ma mère a squatté le mien où y a tous mes logiciels de dessin dessus toute la soirée ^^'thumb|Voilà Miyuki et son Pencil Dance :) Voilà j'espère que ça te plaît TOT Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 19:48 (UTC) Allô! Salut Koogers! M*rde. Ça doit être chiant d'avoir re-changer d'IP O.O Mais bon, heureusement que ton profil est correct(t'as fait copié-collé ou t'as tout réécri?O.O). J'ai fait la suite du délire entre moi et Jolsma. (L'incohérence... m*rde.) La suite que j'ai rajouter est longue, mais trop mignonne!!! Je te laisse la lire! (j'ai mis Haruki pendant une seconde, désolé.) ^^' DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 22:41 (UTC) T'es vachement choqué xD!T'aimes pas à ce point-là ^^'? Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Bien sûr que non U.U!Ne dis pas ça,à la base,c'est Hisoka que les gens pensent qu'il est pédo xD! Sanglant?ça xD?Moi,qui a censuré,pour pas que tu sois trop choquée ^^'.... Et la suite de one-shot è.é? Oui,oui,bon,on fait des fautes d'incohérence U.U! Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 16:49 (UTC) Nan,ne lui dis rien xO!Dans le monde d'Hunter x Hunter,c'est permis (regarde Pamu et Gon ^^'...) Ben,oui,Minara est la reine de la folie et est très puissante,il faut l'avouer ^^'...Malgré son mauvais caractère è.é.... Tu la vois comme ça O.O?T'es gentille,toi xD! Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) OMG,mais c'est beaucoup plus pire xD! Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC) De rien ^^ De rien ^^ Contente que ça te plaise (j'avais peur de me gourer surtout pour le crayon xD) Pour les cheveux d'Aki-chan tant pis je ne comprends rien ^^' Je suis une abrutie TT haha x) NOUNOURS BLEUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! 8DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 18:40 (UTC) Je vois. Ah, ouais. Au moins tu n'as rien perdu d'important sur ton profil! Si j'ai écrit que Haruki regardait Feitan avec un aire meurtrier, c'est parce qu'une de ses citations c'est: Luna est quel qu'un de cher à mes yeux. Tu as intéret à prendre soin d'elle. Si je la vois '''pleurer' une seul fois, je viendrai te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuse''. Voilà. NOOOON! (Tu dis qu'ils sont des pédophile parce qu'ils sortent avec Luna et Miyuki et qu'elles ont 15 ans?) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 21:24 (UTC) Ah ,oui,le lapin est flippant O.o".... BINGO xO!Oui,elle chante des chansons de ce genre ^^'! One-shot è.é! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 12:52 (UTC) Le mien,bah,j'ai un problème d'inspiration : Je sais comment cela va se terminer avec Sharnalk (qui sera à la fin),mais pas avec Feitan,les deux qui restent T-T....Donc,je cherche un moyen pour terminer avec Feitan,sans que DarkAngel en fasse une crise cardiaque ^^'.... Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:14 (UTC) Ben,oui,mais faut que je trouve un truc pour qu'il se fasse massacrer....héroïquement ^^'! Super è.é! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:22 (UTC) Le nounours s'appelle Clark von Wunderbar XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 13:38 (UTC) Faute Heu xD....Moi,je voulais finir par Sharnalk,c'est ce que je voulais dire ^^'....C'est parceque il y a une surprise à la fin è.é...C'était une bonne idée mais ça va pas,avec ma surprise ^^".... Oh,pas mal,mais il y a quelque chose qui va pas : Pour Minara,c'est une lunatique,mais pour Hanako,c'est une schizophrène U.U!Nuance U.U!Donc,Hanako n'est PAS lunatique ^^'! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:42 (UTC) Haha XD Non... Pas du tout XD Bah en même temps comme tu l'as dis c'est impossible à retenir son nom xDKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Koogers,je te dis qu'elle est schizophrène U.U!Quelqu'un de schizo est quelqu'un qui a deux personnalités,et dans ce cas,Hanako et Akimi.Logique,ma grande U.U! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:59 (UTC) Nan,t'inquiète,t'es normale,ça,ça arrive à tout le monde,même à moi Lyria ^^!Avoir envie de massacrer un prof a cause de ça est normal pour un collègien U.U!Bref,you are NORMAL è.é!! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) Emouvant Oh,une autre élève modèle è.é!!Dans mes bras,compatriote! Qu-quoi O.O?Tu as lu la suite >..Boloss XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Salut ! ;p Haha okay XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:17 (UTC) Koogers! Non c'est pas moi. Je crois que c'est Jolsma qui t'a écit ça. Tu crois? Je parlais d'ailes d'oiseau noires pas celles d'un démon. J'avais aussi pensé au ailes translucide, seulement j'y arrive pas. Mais bon. Je vais les mettres, juste pour voir. Et aussi je trouve ça cool! Je fini les détails et je te l'envoi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:19 (UTC) Voilà! Terminer! T'en pense quoi? Est-ce que c'est trop flou? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC)thumb|302px Je sais c'était le but! >:-) Dommage que se soit flou. Mais bon. NE FAIT PAS DE CRISE CARDIAQUE PLS!!! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) Ça serait cool que tu puisse venir! C'est vraiment dommage. Je parle avec Jolsma, sauf qu'on dirait qu'elle est pas là. Elle doit faire autre chose. Je commence le dessin de Luna qui utilise "Demon soul". DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) Bon, je parlais avec Jolsma. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) Eh ouaip T'as fait le lien aussi! Jolsma l'a découvert presque automatiquement. Mais il y a une différence. Quand Luna utilise "Demon soul", un esprit s'empare de son corps. Il y a aussi une chance sur deux que, si Luna ne se calme pas, l'esprit prenne le contrôle total de son corps et Luna disparaîterait... Mais ça n'arrivera pas. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) Ok pourquoi pas? "prédiction"? < *lente sur la détente* XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) Je suis désolée,je ne peux pas te répondre aujourd'hui >.<,j'ai eu un problème ^^".....Mais je te réponds demain ! Jolsma octobre 3, 2014 à 17:07 (UTC) Sadique.... Oh! Se sera (peut être?) PIRE que ce que tu crois.... *changement de personalité soudaine* XD. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:14 (UTC) Je vais probablement te faire peur... *reviens à la normal* Ok... C'est pire de ce que tu pensais.... Je me suis fais peur moi-même! O.O' DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:22 (UTC) JE VEUX PAS QUE MON DESSIN TE FASSE FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS!!! T^T. On va être dans l'ambiance "Halloween" non? Bon apétit en passant! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) OK ! Envoies-moi les question j'y répondrais :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) tu es de retour! YÉ! J'ai pas fini. J'arrive pas à faire la robe. J'suis sur le tchat aussi. Mais tu peux m'envoyer des messages! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) Fait pas un aire abatu pls! Le truc des questions......... ? Je comprends pas. (mon cerveau est à "off") DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) OK! Merci pour la chanson! J'ai lu les règles et tout. Il me semble t'avoir déja dis oui, non? En tout cas, oui je veux bien! Ça a l'aire amusant! Envoies-moi des questions et j'y répondrai! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) Réponse. Luna: ... Oui.... Yu: Bien. C'est comme ça que je dois répondre? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) Demon soul J'ai finit! Elle ne fait pas si peur que ça finalement. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:13 (UTC) thumb|294px O.O Peux-tu reformuler la question pls? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:14 (UTC) J'avoue que j'ai dessiner bien pire que ça. M*rde la question est difficlie! Je peux pas répondre! Si c'est quel qu'un qu'elle aime ou qu'elle a aimé... Argh! C'est oui et non! Je fais quoi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:28 (UTC) Bonne nuit. oh d'accord. Bonne nuit Koogers! À demain! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:30 (UTC) réponses J'ai le droit de préciser mes réponses ? Oki ^^ Hanako : Oui j'ai déjà pensé à deux sortes de futurs: un futur avec Akimi et un futur sans Akimi.Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:40 (UTC) .... Bonjour ! tout vas bien ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 09:03 (UTC) .....ok, je vais lire ton profil plus tard, parce que là, je prends le pc pour 5 minutes, car la place est à mon frère, pour l'instant °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 09:15 (UTC) tkt, je le ferais le plus tôt possible Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 09:21 (UTC) Désolée. Désolée d'avoir répondue si tard ^^'.... Mais non,elle est pas c*nne è.é!Sachant que Minara est lunatique,elle a dû être en humeur altruiste,c'est tout ^^'! Oui,je connais les règles è.é! Ok,ça marche,pose moi les questions è.é! Ouais,un jeune qui crache du sang risque de mourir plus vite ^^'....Et Aguri est limité sur le temps ET l'espace,si il ne peux pas partir à plus de 6 mètres ^^.Oui,c'est normal que tu le préfères ;P! Pour l'image,je crois que Minara est passée par là Kuroro a dû les punir avec LA punition ultime xD! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 09:50 (UTC) Le profil est réussi ! ça te fait pas chier d'écrire tout ça ? ok pour le quizz, mais trop la flemme de trouver un nom, alors ok pour "Ayumi SAKUTARO, 16 ans, fille unique, nen de la matérialisation" tu peux commencer ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:03 (UTC) Réponse C'était évident. XD Luna: Non! Yu:...ok. Voilà! Bonjour en passant! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:57 (UTC) ... Je te signale que Minara a eu Netero comme prof,donc,si,elle peut se déplacer,mais dans les moments comme ça,elle s'en fiche,elle est occupée à cracher du sang ^^'.... Donc,merci qui,pour avoir fait une bonne bouille à Sharnal U.U? Pour la question : Minara : Oui.Je suis l'exemple même. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 11:28 (UTC) re-réponse Question difficile... mais... Luna: *once de tristesse* Non... Yu: oh.... Voilà. J'ai répondu pour Luna et aussi... pour moi... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:33 (UTC) okay première réponse : non Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:45 (UTC) Excuse moi,je l'ai vu trop tard,pour le K ^^'.... Question: Minara : Oui.Tout ce que nous faisons à un but,qu'on le sache ou pas. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 11:49 (UTC) T'inquiète. T'excuse pas. Tu pouvais pas savoir. ;,-). Toi, t'es dans les questions sur l'amour! XD La réponse: Luna:....Oui..... Yu: Bien. Dis, on va faire ça toute la journée? Non j'déconne ça ne me dérange pas! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:51 (UTC) deuxième réponse : non Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) : oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) re-re-réponse Encore une fois, je parle avec mon coeur. Je ne peux pas répondre car, une sicatrice phisique peut disparaître avec le temps, mais pas une blessure profonde au coeur... Je fais parler Yu car ça me tente. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:04 (UTC) : oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:08 (UTC) Réponse: Non. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) non Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) Non encore. (Ça dépent de la situation je pense) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:20 (UTC) oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:22 (UTC) Non. Je dis souvent "non" tu touves pas? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:25 (UTC) oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:26 (UTC) J'ai juste appliqué un modèle de nen,c'est tout è.é! Et la troisième question? Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 12:27 (UTC) Réponse: Non. C'est pas qu'elle ne sera pas assez forte, c'est que c'est son frère. Et elle garde espoir que Dren redeviendra son grand frère adoré. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:37 (UTC) Réponses Je peux te le faire,si tu veux,mais il me faut des images des techniques,pour que cela marche. Pour la question : Minara : Non.On peut connaître quelqu'un depuis des décennies et ne pas avoir un sentiment d'amitié à son égard.Par contre,on peut connaître quelqu'un depuis 3 jours,et être ami avec lui,car on lui donne toute sa confiance. Je sais pas pourquoi,j'ai l'impression de répondre à côté de la plaque °-°.... Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 12:38 (UTC) oui tu devrais donner le reste des questions dans un seul message, non ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:39 (UTC) fais comme tu veux Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:48 (UTC) Bon,j'essayerais de me débrouiller ^^. Ah,oui,d'accord ^^'.... Pour la question : Minara : Oui.Tout simplement car il y a énormément de formes de douleur et n'ont pas tous le même aspect. Zut,là aussi,j'ai l'impression que c'est du charabia xO! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 12:56 (UTC) je sais que tu commence à te perdre avec toutes les réponses, donc j'arrete pour alléger un peu Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:57 (UTC) ouais tu vois T-T Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:02 (UTC) Réponse: Oui. Je crois que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui. Si ça ne te dérange pas. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:04 (UTC) La Question : Minara : Oui.Mais ce que tu me poses là est une question piège.Je serais capable de tuer la Soul Doll D'Omokage le représentant,mais je serais incapable de tuer le vrai.Sauf,si,bien sûr,il me demanderait de le tuer lui-même.Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en serais pas affectée,si un cas comme ici se présenterait. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC) Au fait... Quoi?! Non! Tes questions m'embêtent pas. ;-) J'en ai tout simplement marre aussi. XD Alooooors..... Ah! Plus tôt sur le tchat Jolsma, Lyria et moi parlions de nos personnages et du délire. (je parlais plus avec Jolsma pour ça.) Et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre: Wolflce. Je sais pas si tu connais. Vu qu'il comprenait rien, on lui a expliqué et il s'est dit qu'il pourrait se créé un perso aussi! Comme je l'ai déjà dit: On va créé une comunauté!!! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) OUAIS! IL N'AURA PAS LE CHOOOOOOOOIIX!!!! Par contre, je crois que ça va prendre du temps. Je sais pas s'il va vraiment s'en créé un. Mais ça serait super génial! ON CONTAMINE LE WIKI! J'déconne XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:22 (UTC) Ah bon :O?Bon,d'accord ^^'...Moi,ça ne me dérangeait pas de continuer,mais comme tu veux!Dis moi quand tu veux reprendre :)! Merci ^^! C'est qui,Ariake O.O? Nan,j'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution pour Feitan xO!Mais,j'ai une petite idée de One-Shot,parlant du pendentif de Minara (si tu sais pas de quoi je parle,go la section "apparence" de minara è.é!) Ok ^^. PS: Tu t'es trompé,la question pour les êtres chers n'était que la cinquième question :P! De rien,dis moi si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ^^. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 13:26 (UTC) Tu vas vraiment faire ça? Moi j'suis trop gêné d'envoyer un message avec quelqu'un que j'ai pas entièrement sympatiser. (Il est sympa par contre) Tu parle du tableaux de nen? Je vais voir ça! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:28 (UTC) :-D C'est vrai que c'est chouette! T'as mis mon dessin?! °-° + :-) Je croyais que c'était pas la bonne couleur et tout! Mais je suis contente pareil! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:32 (UTC) À plus! J'men doutais. Mais c'est cool. J'dois te laisser. Je vais bruncher en famille. On se parle plus tard! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) Calme Mais,moi aussi,je rêve de faire les profils d'Akumu et Yume xO!Mais je ne peux pas,je n'ai pas d'images,sinon,tu demandes à DarkAngel ou tu presses Lyria (Nan,pour Lyria,ce serait pas sympa,elle fait plein de dessins pour moi gentiment,alors si en plus,on la stresse x(....) Ok,ok,calme ^^"!Je vais lui dire ^^'! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 14:06 (UTC) Je vais essayer mais je te promets rien ;) «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] octobre 4, 2014 à 15:46 (UTC) Hello! Salut! Je suis de retour! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) Nen Tu voulais pas plutôt écrire "spécialisation"? Ouais surement. Si tu regarde mon nen(pas celui de Luna) on peut voir que j'ai 54% de la spécialisation. Faudrait le dire à Jolsma puisque c'est elle qui a fait les tableaux. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) XDD C'est vrai que ton tableau est plus joli! Mais je me fiche de la couleur de mon tableau. U.U Merci du conseil. En passant, je me suis décidé à envoyer un message à Wolflce. J'ai réussi à me dégêner. C'est grâce à toi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) J'ignore comment t'as fait... Mais tu l'as fait! Dégêné c'est un mot qui existe chez nous. (au Québec) J'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que ce mot signifie, c'est asser évident. XDD Dis, c'est quelle couleur que je devrais mettre pour la spécialisation sur mon tableau? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Ah. Je t'ai appri un truc? Bon enfin bref.< (ça se dit? XD) Bon ok. Je metterais.... je metterais... je metterais quel couleur? m*rde. Bon je verais. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:42 (UTC) eeuuhh... Je ferai rien finalement parce que j'ai peur de faire une gaffe. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:45 (UTC) En effet. Comme je viens de le dire, je changerai pas de couleur pour ne pas faire une gaffe. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) Je me tape une nouvelle vidéo de "Joueur du Grenier". Je sais pas si tu connais. Mais c'est drôle! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) C'est chiant s'ennuyer. T'as vraiment vraiment rien à faire? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) Je sais! J'adore ce moment c'est trop drôle! XDDD Tu dessine Miyuki? Est-ce qu'elle est avec Sharnalk? Ou avec Haruki? Ou encore avec Luna et Minara? Beaucoup de questions. XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:07 (UTC) J'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai compris.< (je me contredis...RIMES!) L'anime est plus drôle que le manga en effet. Tu viens de me rappeler que j'ai un devoir de mathématique (DE M*RDE!) à faire pour Lundi. Je le ferai ce soir. Mais bon. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) Réponses 2 Merci ^^ Hum... Je sais pas... Le nen peut être XD Hanako : Oui souvent... Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:17 (UTC) ? Tu parles si on apprend une autre langue que l'anglais à l'école? Ou si je suis capable de parler une autre langue que le français? En tout cas. Je parle très bien l'anglais et connais quelques mots en Japonais. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:25 (UTC) Oki pas de problème ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:28 (UTC) passage dis, t'aime cette chanson ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) moi, en tout cas, j'aime toutes les chansons de son auteur ! (Yucha-P) en parlant de Vocaloid, j'adore Nekomura Iroha ! (je la maitrise assez bien d'ailleurs...) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:51 (UTC) Mais je sais ce que c'est !!!!!!! bon, tu connais Utau ? NIAOniao ? voiceroid ? Cevio ? cadencii ? en matière de niconicosingers, 96NEKO ? Valshe ? Luz ? Hashiyan ? Zebra ? Vip tenchou ? et en matière de Vippaloids : Yokune Ruko ? Namine Ritsu ? Kasane Teto ? Sukone Tei ? Ooka Miko ? oh wait...je me suis un peu énervé °-° désolée '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 18:26 (UTC) Ouais,mais je supporte pas faire ça,comme ça >.<".... Et les questions ?Tu en as trouvé des nouvelles è.é? Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) non rien, désolée Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 19:59 (UTC) I'm back! J'suis de retour! Je sais pas pourquoi c'est pas comme ça chez nous. mmm... Elle veut dire quoi ta phrase? J'arrive pas à deviner! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) J'étais... Mon amie était chez moi. Elle aime HxH(je lui ai montré) mais le wiki ne l'intéresse pas. Donc je pouvais pas répondre. Je te l'avais pas écrit? Euuuh... J'suis pas sure :"Toi tu as peut être une jolie voix"? Un truc comme ça. J'suis pas sure du tout! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:07 (UTC) Je viens de regarder et t'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'étais sure de te l'avoir écrit et pourtant... le message est pas là. O.O Enfin bon. Ce que je faisais? Euuh... Avec mon amie on a regarder Hunter x Hunter et en ce moment... Je fais rien de spécial. Dommage qu'on ai pas pu discuter longtemps. Demain j'ai toute la journée (ou presque) de libre! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:17 (UTC) À demain! Promi! Si je me réveille et qu'il est 5h du matin, chez toi il sera 11h. (environs). Et je me leverai quand même! J'essaierai d'être ultra discrète car mes parents dorment près de ma chambre. (En résumé, t'as 3 pièce devant toi: Celle de droite, c'est ma chambre, Celle du milieu, la salle de bain et Celle de gauche la chambre de mes parents) En tout cas. Je suppose que tu vas dormir? Je te dis bonne nuit d'avance et fait de beaux rêves! (Avec Sharnalk et Miyuki! j'déconne.XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Vu que je vais me coucher tôt je devrais(j'espère) me réveillé plus tôt. Moi aussi j'espère que Wolflce rejoigne notre communauté! Bonne nuit Cookie!< C'était trop tentant, en plus ça rime! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:45 (UTC) Questions Ben,oui,que j'en veux encore xO!J'aime bien,moi ^-^! Qu'est-ce que je fais?Ben,je te parle,là ^^'.... J'ai bien envie de dessiner mais je sais pas quoi *-*....J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait au moins Minara,mais après ...Les personnages,le décor,la position *-*....Aucune idée....Tu n'en as pas une ^^'? Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 06:57 (UTC) Bon,alors,j'attendrais è.é! Oh,bonne idée!Je vais pas faire Hisoka/Minara,sinon,certaines personnes de ma maison vont retrouver ce dessin et me poser mille questions dessus >.<.... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:28 (UTC) Heeeeeiiinnn è.é! Nan,mais ma mère est une vraie mèle-tout,et elle fouille partout où elle va T-T....donc,si elle retrouve ce dessin,je suis cuite T-T... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:31 (UTC) Comment expliquer U.U"...Vois-tu,à la base,on sait que j'ai créee Minara,mais ma famille ne sait pas qu'elle et Hisoka....enfin,tu comprends,quoi U.U! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:40 (UTC) Racontage de vie Je vais te dire un truc : Ne dis JAMAIS que ce sont des personnages fictifs devant moi >O.< ... PING!A ce moment,j'ai voulu lui mettre une grosse droite ^^'!Bref,après,je me suis fait un personnage appellée Minara,et j'ai fait pleins d'essais de passé,de famille etc...Enfin,bref ^^"!Mes parents + des amis savaient que je l'avais inventé.Mais ce que savent pas mes parents et mes amis,c'est que Minara et Hisoka ^^'....enfin,tu comprends maintenant?Si Minara se fait gauler,moi aussi,je me ferais gauler >.<"! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:58 (UTC) Enfin,laissons cette partie de ma vie en arrière ^.^"!! Et les questions ?Au pire,tu n'as qu'à me poser les questions de Lyria ou DarkAngel è.é!! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 08:10 (UTC) Nan,je suis en train de répondre à toutes les questions ^^'!Attends encore un peu s'il te plait ^^"! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 08:52 (UTC) Réponses aux questions Ouh là,tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle ^^'!Allez,je vais tous y répondre : '''Questions DarkAngel :' Minara : Oui.Et cela paraît même capital dans mon cas,étant donné de la nature de ma capacité "Forgery Song". Minara : Non.Quelqu'un qui s'est engagé dans un combat doit l'assumer jusqu'au bout.Alors,si il me supplie de lui laisser la vie sauve,c'est qu'il n'a pas respecté la promesse d'assurer son combat jusqu'au bout,et le tuer sera son châtiment pour s'être trahi lui-même. Minara : Non.Être amoureux peut donner des forces que nul autre sentiment peut offrir. Minara : Non.On n'aura beau le nier,il restera toujours un fond d'amour pour un être cher qu'on a aimé et que l'on hait maintenant. Minara : Non.Mais il n'y a qu'une très mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine. Minara : Oui.Une blessure profonde physique peut être facilement soignée grâce au nen,et parfois même sans nen.Mais pour une blessure émotionnelle,cela est beaucoup plus dur.Mais pour la plupart des gens,il faut simplement trouver les bons gestes ou les bons mots pour refermer la plaie. Minara : Non.Je resterais fidèle à mes idéaux,à mes amis et à ma famille.Si je dois mourir ainsi,c'est comme ça que je périrais.Mais une chose me tourmentera avant ma mort : Je souhaiterais que mon assassin soit quelqu'un de puissant,que je ne peux plus lutter contre.Si mon futur assassin est quelqu'un de faiblard,je ne supporterais pas cet affront,et je me ferais un jigai,avant qu'il ne me tue lui-même. Minara : Oui.Les idéaux de l'humains peuvent changer d'une seconde à l'autre,et l'allié d'avant peut maintenant se confronter à vous,car il ne suit plus vos idées. Minara : Oui.Comme je l'ai dit avant,il y a une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine,et nos idées changent.Donc,c'est possible.Et pour tout avouer,je l'ai déjà fait.J'ai commencé à haïr tout ceux qui étaient ma vie,mon monde,mes amis,ma famille,d'une seconde à l'autre.Mais,je l'ai fait inconsciemment,et je m'en suis excusée auprès d'eux. Questions de Lyria-Chan: Minara : Oui.Je pourrais même mourir pour eux. Minara : Non.Il ne l'est plus pour moi depuis quelques temps. Minara : Oui.Mais cela dépend des personnes.Avec Hisoka,c'est plutôt lui qui me protège,alors qu'avec Miyuki,c'est moi qui la protège.Quant avec mon frère,on protège l'un et on se fait protèger par l'autre. Minara : Oui.Mais je le fais souvent pour une raison juste,en plus d'avoir le plaisir d'entendre le doux cri de la souffrance. Minara : Oui.Je ne fais que de tuer des gens depuis mon enfance.Le premier que j'ai tué,je ne l'avais pas fait exprès.Il voulait me voler de l'argent.C'était un pickpocket.Je me souviens bien l'avoir frappé au crâne extrêment fort,ce qu'il lui a brisé le crâne,avec une hémorragie interne.Bizarrement,à ce moment,je me suis sentie indifférente à son malheur. Minara : Oui.Etrangement,j'aime voir tout types de sang.Voir le sang couler de mes victimes....Je ne sais pas pourquoi,je trouve ça magnifique.Et même,quand c'est mon propre sang,cela ne me dérange pas. Minara : Oui.Mais tout dépend de mon humeur actuelle.Si je deviens comme une enfant,on me commandera plus facilement que si je suis en dirigeante. Minara : Non.Je préfère m'amuser avec.Voir la confiance qui avait au début du combat s'estomper si rapidement,c'est si....satisfaisant!Et puis,c'est plutôt drôle de voir ces hommes et femmes,qui pensaient tuer un membre de l'araignée facilement,te suppliaient à genoux et en larmes d'arrêter.Bien sûr,comme je l'ai dit avant,je n'arrête jamais avant qu'ils soient morts.Ils n'avaient tout simplement à commencer la bataille. Voilà ^^'!T'en penses quoi ^^'?Alors,ça donne quoi,le résultat de Yû è.é? Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:13 (UTC) Voilà ^^"""!Terminée ^^''''! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:15 (UTC) Non,je ne me suis pas cassé la tête,le pire ^^'... J'ai une question : Si je dis non à la 22ème question,je vais quand même savoir mon avenir °-°? Question: Minara : Oui. Voilà,j'ai répondu à tout è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:25 (UTC) Oui,merci ^^!Juste deux trucs qui me semblent confus : 1)Que veux dire Yû par "Une personne en particulier dans votre coeur saura vous indiquer le chemin à prendre."Il parle de Kuroro ou d'Hisoka è.é? 2)Où parle-t-on d' Akumu et Yume °.°?Je crois que c'est la dernière phrase mais ... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:54 (UTC) ... Hé,faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquièter que je ne réponde pas,je suis juste allée manger ^^"! Ha,aussi,je préfère que tu dises Minara plutôt que moi ^^'....sinon,je crois que mon personnage va me fiche un coup de poing phénoménal ^^".....Et j'ai pas envie de cela se passe ^^'... Oui,euh...C'est une histoire très compliquée,comme l'un déclara sa flamme à l'autre ^.^"...Mais bon ;D! En tout cas,merci encore ^^! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 10:26 (UTC) Koogers... Je te demande pardon! Salut. Écoute je... Je suis vraiment désolé! Je te jure que je me suis levé plus tôt comme promi, mais mon ordi faisait trop de bruit et l'écran était trop lumineux. :,-( J'ai faillit me faire prendre. Pourras-tu me pardonner? J'ai vraiment l'impression de t'avoir trahi! *très triste. Ne pleure pas, mais presque* DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 10:28 (UTC) Ben,le problème avec moi,c'est que je peux pas prévenir >. XD Bon alors pour répondre à ta question oui Akimi va finir par quitter le corps d'Hanako mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, faut d'abord que je rencontre Luna, que rentre dans la Brigade Fantomne, que vous retrouve Luna et toi, que je rencontre Minara, que je fasse des missions à vos côtés, que je rencontre....................Tin tin tin suspense...........................* Musique intrigante*................................................................................. Bon c'est bientôt fini oui ! >o<............... KIRUA !!!! *-* et Aruka aussi ^^ Donc voilà autant dire qu'on est pas rendues ^^' Ah d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es punie ?? :OKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) One-Shot Voilà j'ai terminer! J'ai tout copié-collé le délire de Jolsma et moi pour en faire un one-shot! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 16:41 (UTC) J'avais rien à faire. Comme j'avais rien à faire, j'ai dessiné Luna étant petite. (T'as beaucoup de mes dessins sur ta page non?XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC)thumb|334px Yo ! Wat's up ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 14:42 (UTC) ok ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) Merci, à toi aussi ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 17:50 (UTC) Un coup de foudre ? C'est très probable ^^' Hum non je ne pense pas qu'Aruka utilisera son pouvoir ^^ Ah d'accord xD Ouais ça me parassait plus logique de rencontrer Luna en premier et Miyuki en 2eme. :p Oki j'arrangerais ça plus tard mais sinon tu trouves ça bien ?? 'O' Hihi bon appétit Cookie :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 18:24 (UTC) Salut Koogers! Je sais que Dren ne ressemble pas à Luna. (Mon vrai frère ne me ressemble pas donc...) Mais bon. J'y ai pensé, je réfléchi juste au(x) nom(s) de sa/ses capacité(s). (Je sais pas s'il va en avoir une ou plusieurs capacités) Dren est un frère poule, mais pas autant que Haruki. Il sait que Feitan est un type bien donc, ça ne lui dérange pas que Luna soit avec Feitan. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à sa soeur, comme Haruki, il va se mettre en colère. Contente que le délire t'as plu! C'était long en effet. Mais le délire est cool,touchante et bien sur, drôle! Mais votre délire à vous est bien plus drôle. (Mon avis! XD) Question... T'étais punis pour quoi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Profil de Dren. Voilà c'est fait! Il manque juste une technique de nen et ses citations. Ton avis pls? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 22:50 (UTC) Yo ! (j'éspère que cette fois çi, ça marchera) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 14:23 (UTC) Lulu...j'aime bien....oh, wait... t'as un devoir à rendre demain '-' ma pauvre '-' Yume et Akumu...je me souviens plus si je t'ai dis que mon pc est foutu '-' donc, no way '-'... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 14:33 (UTC) ...j'allais presque finir à le réparer...mais...mes parents mon sortit "tu sais quoi ? arrête tout de suite ! on va l'emmener chez le réparateur, comme ça, t'aura aucun sentiments d'acomplissement et de supériorité ! *trollface*"....ouais, mes parents sont comme ça, toujours à essayer de me mettre des batons dans les roues '-'...et la cerise sur la gateau, mon père est trop fegnant pour l'emmener '-'...faut y aller tout doux avec lui sinon je vais subir, physiquement Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 14:47 (UTC) la façon dont tu écris ! *s'émerveille*....I LOVE YOU !!!! *se jette sur elle* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:01 (UTC) m'en fous des censures, elle servent strictement à rien :D et pour le smiley...bah....je t'ai influencé, à cause de mon jemenfoutisme indécent '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:11 (UTC) Oh ! pas de censures ! magnifique ! j'ai moins mal au yeux ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:23 (UTC) ........ ....... :D Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:28 (UTC) wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Oui, j'aime lire si c'est intérressant :D (...je me déçois '-'...) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:44 (UTC) je raffole de ce genre de récit ! raconte ! *bave* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:57 (UTC) t'écris bien ! on rentre bien dans l'univers ! mais c'est pas assez poignant... en tout cas, bravo ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) ....*lis* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) Ouch ! c'est mieux que les autres mais ça me laisse de marbre... '-' ne te fache pas, ça peut faire pleurer quelqu'un, donc envoie-les aux autres, okay ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:24 (UTC) ok ! :D Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:36 (UTC) Cool ! *va distribuer des mouchoirs* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC) Euh O.O...Je ne sais que dire O.O... Jolsma octobre 7, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) je lirais après, je veux faire une pause '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:54 (UTC)